Failure
by mambrino
Summary: When Logan feels like a failure will a certain green-eyed boyfriend be able to cheer him up? and how will he tell everyone else. Kendall/Logan slash. KOGAIN. Don't like it don't read it. Rated T for a smudge of cussing


Logan trudged into apartment 2J and went to his room, collapsing on the bed and finally let the tears roll down his face. The small boy curled in on himself sobbing into the sheets. He felt like a failure, like he had failed his parent's one wish. Now all he could do was loath as he would soon have to tell everyone the news.

Meanwhile Kendall stood in the pool area looking for Logan since they were supposed to met there after the test. He scanned the area until his eyes fell upon Camille. He made his way to the brunette, stopping a few inches away from her.

"Hey Camille, have you seen Logan anywhere?'' The blond asked, Camille gave him a confused look.

"You haven't heard?'' Camille questioned

"What?" Kendall was getting more and more worried for his boyfriend.

"Kendall, he tried calling you twice, but he couldn't get a hold of you so he called me. He told me that he failed his PHD exam.''

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled, his eyes widened in horror

"Yeah, he was heartbroken. I could tell he was trying not to cry.'' Camille told him.

"Did he tell you where he was going?'' Kendall asked worriedly.

"No, but he probably went back to the apartment.'' Camille said.

"I gotta go. Thanks Camille.'' Kendall quickly ran back into the lobby and took the stairs two at a time because the elevate would take to long. He pushed through the door and stopped to take a breath and look around the apartment. Suddenly he heard a heartbreaking sob come from his and Logan's room. He hurriedly climbed the stairs, basically ripping the door off it's hinges.

He looked to Logan's bed only to find a mess of what used to be Logan. The shorter brunette hadn't even notice Kendall come in. He continued to cry and moan. Kendall didn't hesitate to run to Logan's side.

He touched Logan's shoulder and instantly Logan recoiled further into the corner.

"Logie?'' Kendall said carefully.

"Ken-Kendall?'' Logan said chocking on a sob.

"Logie, baby I'm so sorry.'' Kendall said, pulling the broken boy into his lap and rubbed his back as Logan clutched Kendall's shirt in his hands and buried his head in the blond's chest.

"H-how did y-you kn-ow?'' Logan hiccuped.

"When I went to look for you in the pool area I couldn't find you, then I saw Camille and asked if she had seen you. She told me what happened.'' Kendall explained. Logan shook in the taller boy's grasp. hiccuping and sputtering trying to tell Kendall how he felt, but he just couldn't get it out.

"Aww Logie, It's gonna be okay. Please baby calm down.'' Kendall pleaded.

"I-I just ca-n't believe I f-f-failed.'' Logan hated that word on his tong. "More importantly I failed my par-ents'' Logan cried.

"Logan don't say that. If they really love you then they won't see it as a failure, they'll see it as a mistake that can be fixed.''

"I know, but-" Logan was cut of when a soft pair of lips found there way to his. He stopped and kissed back, feeling the love behind the kiss. Kendall broke apart when much needed air was leaving his body. He looked at Logan and wiped a stray tear from Logan's cheek.

"Logan listen, failing is something you can't dodge. It happens to everyone. There were hockey teams that I really wanted to be on, but I just didn't make the cut. At least you took the test and now we know what we have to study and look for. I will help you every night. You have failed no one Logie. Those test must be pretty damn hard, so we are gonna do this together. I won't let this happen again. You may see yourself as a failure, but me, James, Carlos, my mom, Katie, and even think you're the smartest person we've ever met. And when we tell everyone I will be right at your side if you need help to tell them Then I'll do it.'' Kendall said, trying to cheer the brunette up

''Do you feel better baby?'' Kendall asked, a little worried that Logan had not yet said anything.

Logan looked up to meet Kendall's emerald green eyes. He looked for disappointment or anger. All he found was love and compassion. "Yes, I know with you I can accomplish anything" Logan said, a small crooked smile on his face.

"Good.'' Kendall said, returning the smile and kissed the boy's temple.

* * *

After dinner that night everyone had settled down in the living room to watch a movie. Logan cleared his throat rather loudly and everyone turned their attention to him. He timidly stood up and began to speak.

"Guy th-there's something I gotta tell you?'' Logan said, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

"What is it Loges?" Carlos questioned.

"A-as you kn-Know, I had my PHD e-exam today and- and.'' Logan's eyes filled with salty tears while he tried to tell them what happened. The brunette looked to Kendall who was right beside him pleading for help with his eyes. Kendall got the hint and stood up.

"He didn't pass the exam.'' Kendall finished. Again tears burst from Logan's eyes. He almost fell backwards, but a hand stopped that from happening. He sat down on the couch and James and Carlos where at his sides within seconds. Carlos ran his hand through Logan's hair, James rubbed the poor boy's back while Kendall sat there keeping a watch on Logan

"Aww shit Logie, That's stupid.'' James said, getting frustrated with the test. "I'm gonna go up there and demand that they look at the test again!'' James yelled.

Logan looked up and wiped away his tears with his arm. " No no, Th-theres no reason to. Kendall already promised he would help me study and I know they weren't wrong. But that means a lot James, thanks.'' James smiled at Logan and patted his back.

"Well then we will help you too!'' Carlos said excitedly. James nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, I love you so much.'' Logan said giving each Carlos and James a hug, Then turned to Kendall and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No problem. Now let's get started.'' Kendall said.

They all started on Logan's homework. making sure Logan knew the material.

Soon people were starting to nod off. Kendall shook James shoulder and told him to take Carlos and head to bed. James nodded and dragged the sleepy Latino to their room. Kendall looked back to his boyfriend and smiled. Logan was laying on his his text book, softly snoring. Kendall didn't want to wake the boy and instead put one arm under Logan's legs and one arm under his back. He carried the shorter male upstairs and laid Logan on his bed. Carefully Kendall slid in next to him wrapped his Logie in his arms.

"I love you baby.'' Kendall said, kissing Logan's nose

"Love you too.'' Logan rasped out, then snuggled into the crook of Kendall's neck. He was finally content in knowing that he could do this and that he could never be a failure in his lover's eyes.

* * *

**So I actually liked how this turned out. What do you guys think. Like, favorite, review? **

**P.S. If I missed anything, tell me. I have been sleep deprived for 3 days!**


End file.
